With A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean comes back from Hell almost a year later to find his brother married to the only woman he'd ever loved and to find out he has a son. How else can the Winchester family become dysfunctional? Dean/OC with a hint of Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Sam?" asked Dean as Bobby handed him a glass of water to clear his dry throat. Bobby looked into Dean's eyes for a brief second before turning his back on him and walking into his office. Bobby walked behind his desk and sat in the chair. Dean watched as Bobby put the two picture frames down on his desk, pictures facing down. "Bobby?" His voice was still hoarse and hurt like hell.

"He's, uh…he's married kid," said Bobby rubbing the back of his neck.

"Married? Huh…wow," said Dean as he walked a few inches to the chair in front of Bobby's desk and sat down. He placed the glass on the desk, "To who?" Bobby avoided eye contact then leaned his elbows on the table. "Come on Bobby it can't be that bad, to who?"

"Kid, I don't want you going down there and beating down the door and demanding answers now you hear?"

"Bobby what the hell I just want to know…it's not a dude is it?"

Bobby shook his head, "No…far from it."

"Then who?"

Bobby gave Dean a sincere look with a small frown towards Dean, "Katherine."

Dean just stared at Bobby, "Katherine…my, my Katherine…Kiki? No…no they wouldn't…they always saw each other as brother and sister." Dean's hand hovered over the tattoo on his right wrist that read _Kiki_. The same place Katherine had Dean's name. He looked down on it and traced her name with his thumb.

"It sort of happened, Dean. She got…" Dean looked up at Bobby when he paused, "She got pregnant."

"By Sam?"

"No…Dean, the child is yours. She was scared and alone. You were dead when she found out. She was three months pregnant. She had no symptoms; no morning sickness…her stomach wasn't even that big for God's sake, you would have thought she was just suffering from PMS. But three months went by and she had no…womanly problems. She went to the doctor and she had an ultra sound. There it was, your baby on the screen. She went to Sam and he told her he'd help her out. Before I know it the two were married two months later, she was five months and…"

"Didn't you stop them?"

"I tried kid, I told them maybe they are thinking wrong but Sam said he didn't want your baby growing up without a father like the two of you did."

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand staring at the wall beside him. After staring for sometime Dean looked at Bobby and asked, "Where are they?"

Sam jogged down the stairs of the house and walked into the kitchen, "Hey," he said to Katherine and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," she said with a smile and went back to feeding Charlie. Charlie was five months old now. He looked over at Sam and smiled.

"Hey Charlie," said Sam sitting next to Katherine, "How's little man today?"

Charlie made some baby noises blowing bubbles out of his mouth and Sam smiled. He opened the newspaper and began reading.

"So you going in today?" asked Katherine turning her head to look at Sam.

"Maybe…I don't know something is telling me to stay home today."

"It's because you're going to miss us," she teased.

Sam laughed and leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "Maybe."

She grinned at him and the phone rang, "I'll get it," said Sam getting up and Katherine went back to feeding Charlie.

"Hello?"

"_Sam…it's Bobby."_

"Oh hey Bobby long time no see. When you going to come down and see your God son?"

Bobby chuckled nervously, _"Oh I'm on my way now actually."_

"Is that Bobby?" asked Katherine and Sam nodded, "Tell him I said hi."

"Kat says hi."

Bobby glanced at the passenger side at Dean and then back at the road, _"Uh, tell Katherine I said hi. Look I'll be there in about two, three hours. You're going to be around right? You're not going into the shop today?"_

"Nah, something was telling me to stay home today. Looks like I listened to my instincts…is everything alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah…everything's fine. Just…got a little surprise for the three of you that's all."_

"Ok, well we'll see you when you get here."

"_Alright, bye kid."_

"See ya Bobby."

"You hear that?" asked Katherine taking Charlie out of his chair, "Uncle Bobby is coming over."

"He says he has a surprise for us."

"Oh jeez…what could it be?"

"Knowing Bobby…it could be anything. Here, I'll take him up to his bath."

Katherine smiled giving Charlie to Sam, "Go to daddy." Charlie leaned his head on Sam's chest and Katherine ran her hand through his dark hair. Sam leaned down and kissed Katherine one more time before heading upstairs with Charlie.

Katherine sighed and smiled to herself as she did every day, trying to get through the days that were hard for her. She looked down at her right wrist and ran her thumb over Dean's name. It's been almost a year since Dean's been gone. She still wasn't over him.

Just like Bobby said in three hours there was a knock on Sam and Katherine's door. Sam got off the couch and opened it to see Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," he said with a grin and hugged him.

"Hey, Sam," he said with a somewhat smile and Sam could tell something was wrong. He looked over at Katherine who was coming down the stairs with Charlie who just woke up from his nap then back at Bobby.

"Everything alright?"

"You may need to hold onto your ass for this one." Bobby glanced towards his right and Sam took a step out and saw Dean.

Sam's heart felt like it dropped to his stomach. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide. Many questions and thoughts ran through his head but nothing came out of his mouth. "Is…is it…"

"Yeah it's really me Sammy," said Dean.

"Sam is everything alright?" asked Katherine putting Charlie in the playpen.

"Ye-Yeah, everything's…good."

"Then let Bobby in. Quit standing there and being the door blocker." Dean looked towards the door and then back at Sam. Sam shoved his hands in his jean pockets as Bobby walked by Sam.

"Hey Katherine," said Bobby, "I think you should sit down."

"Is this about the surprise?" she hugged Bobby with a grin on her face and let go placing her hands on his cheeks, "You're looking good Bobby…don't stay away too long anymore we missed you."

"Missed you too Kat…look really I think you need to sit down."

"What's going on?"

"Katherine…just listen to Bobby," said Sam looking at her, "and sit down."

Katherine knew something was wrong and her stubborn ways got the best of her, "No! Now tell me what the hell is going on or so help me God I'll…"

Dean walked through the door making Katherine stop her threat. She felt a slight chill run through her staring into his eyes and her heart pumping against her chest madly.

"Dean…" is all she said before she hit the floor. All three men were at her side in seconds as they picked her up and placed her on the couch. Charlie started crying and Sam walked over to him and picked him up, soothing him. Sam turned around to see Dean looking over at him and Charlie. Sam didn't know what to say. He bounced Charlie a bit and walked back over to Katherine.

"It's ok, look mommy's just sleeping," he said and felt Dean's eyes on him.

"Charlie…" said Katherine waking up slowly.

"Give her some room to breathe now boys," said Bobby pushing them slightly away.

Katherine could hear Charlie crying and opened her eyes seeing the men staring at her. Her eyes landed on Dean and she sat up quickly.

"Oh my God…I wasn't dreaming."

Dean gave her a small smile as Katharine reached up and touched his face. He felt real. A small tear escaped from her eye and down the side of her face. "You're alive," she whispered.

Dean didn't say anything but just gave a slight nod. A small coo from behind her took Katharine out of her trance of staring at the beautiful man in front of her that she longed to come back to her. She looked over her shoulder, "Charlie." She got up and walked towards Sam and Charlie. Sam looked at Kiki and saw the tear and wiped it with his free hand. Dean frowned watching the intimate moment. He closed his eyes standing back up from the couch and looked around. He saw the pictures on the wall, the toys in the corner; the playpen…Sam had a home something Dean had secretly longed for.

Katherine took Charlie in her arms and looked at Sam, "Can we have a minute?"

Sam smiled, "Take your time," he kissed her forehead and him and Bobby walked into the kitchen.

Katherine took a deep breath and turned with Charlie in her arms watching Dean look around at all the pictures of their small family. Katherine's heart broke seeing the look on his face. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat. Dean looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"You want to sit?" she asked and he nodded as the two walked over to the couch.

Charlie was playing with Katherine's necklace putting it in his mouth and taking it back out and looking at it.

"So…uh," started Katherine taking the necklace out of her son's mouth and smiled, "Charlie," Charlie looked up at her placing his hand in his mouth and chewing on it. She smiled again at her son, "I want you to meet someone." She turned him on her lap so he was facing Dean, "This is your daddy."

Dean looked at his son and felt his heart pound quickly against his chest. He watched the young Winchester's head look towards the kitchen.

"No, no," said Katherine and grabbed Dean's hand he heart raced at the touch, "This…this man right here sweetie," she placed Dean's hand on Charlie's free one, "this is your real daddy."

Charlie looked up at Dean again. Their eyes locked and Charlie gave a small smile breaking Dean's heart. This was his son.

"Dean meet Dean Charles Jonathon Winchester." Katherine smiled at Dean when she saw a grin on his face, "We wanted him to have your first name but also our father's names as well. But we call him Charlie for short because for a long time…" Katherine stopped herself because of the tears swelling in her eyes and her breath hitched. She swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes breathing heavily, "It- It was hard not to hear your name and feel the worst pain ever."

"Kiki…I'm sorry," he said shaking his head, "I am so sorry but I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for good."

Katherine looked at him smiling at the old nickname he had given her a long time ago. He placed his hand on her cheek and she felt warmth spread through her body like it always had whenever he touched her. Dean leaned forward a bit but she looked away.

"Dean…I can't. I'm married and I made a promise."

_Ouch._ That stung. Dean looked at her seeing the pain in her face for having to say that. She still loved him, he still loved her but she was married to his brother but she had his child. This was so fucked up.

Sam and Bobby watched the two from the kitchen, "What are we supposed to do now?" asked Sam running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby looking away from the three on the couch.

"I mean…Dean's back, Katharine and I are married, we've formed a relationship and Charlie and I…we're so close. This is going to put a strain in me and Dean's relationship, me and Katherine's…" Sam was at a loss for words. How was this all going to work out? The two looked back at the small family on the couch things were surely fucked up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok so I've had this in my files for over…six months now. I'm going through all my stories and everything I have written and never posted. Thought I'd share this one. Be nice and let me know what you think and if I should just delete or move forward. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine sat in the small kitchen with a cold cup of coffee in her hands. The small kitchen light was the only thing lit throughout the downstairs. Everything else was black, everything else was quiet. She looked towards the baby monitor that she had sat a few inches from her coffee and she could hear her baby sleeping peacefully and moving in his crib. She smiled and reached for it when her tattoo caught her eye. A tear fell from her eye as she retracted her hand from the monitor and brought it towards her. She ran her thumb over his name and a small smile on her face appeared. Voices echoed through her head, her own and his.

"_Will I see you again?" She pulled the comforter up against her as she leaned against the headboard._

"_Next time I'm passing through."_

_She laughed, "Which means…never."_

_A small smirk spread across his face as he finished tying his boots. He looked over at her and he didn't see the frown he was expecting but a smile and that head of hers tilted as she watched him carefully. Dean turned to face her, "There are just things about me that no one could ever understand and I can't pull anyone into that life."_

_She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I understand."_

_Dean smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek and then kissed her other one. She closed her eyes savoring the kiss. Sure it was a one night stand she was never going to see this guy but she was hoping that he too had felt the connection they had, but she guessed she was wrong. She felt him move away from her and she watched him grab his jacket off the chair. She gave him a small smile, "Goodbye Dean."_

_Dean had the door open and that charming smile appeared on his face as he turned to look at her, "Goodbye's too permanent how about see ya later." He gave her a wink and closed the door behind him. _

She smiled remembering they always would say see ya later, never goodbye, even when he had died. There was never a goodbye there was only a see ya later. Thinking of the day he died sent her heart deep into her gut. That was one of the hardest days of her life.

"Hey," said Sam walking in and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey…did I wake you?"

"No actually the quietness did," he joked and pulled up the seat next to her. He took her hand in his and held it, "Everything ok?"

She was quiet but gave him a smile, "I think so."

"Is it Dean?" Sam knew the relationship the two had. He saw the love the two had for each other over the years, also the heartache, the passion, the anger, the tears, and the happiness…everything they shared over the years.

"Yeah…just him being back. It's-"

"Shocking."

"Yeah," she gave a small laugh, "I mean how are you feeling? It's your only brother back from Hell."

"Happy, very happy. To be honest I felt like crying when I saw him."

"I fainted."

Sam laughed, "I know we all ran after you."

She gave a small laugh and then bit her lip, "Do you think it's ok if he comes by to see Charlie?"

"Why wouldn't it? Nothing's changed Kat, Charlie is Dean's son, Dean is my brother and Dean is your…" Sam didn't know what to say and Katherine looked down at their hands.

"M-my ex," she said quietly and her face dropped along with her heart when she said that. Sam squeezed her hand.

"Dean of course is allowed over whenever he wants. He's our family."

She gave Sam a smile, "Thank you…I guess it's a little late to call him and ask him to come by tomorrow huh?"

Sam looked at the clock seeing it was midnight, "He may still be up knowing him."

She chuckled, "Yeah…I'll just call him tomorrow."

"Come on let's go to bed." Dean pulled Katherine up from the table and she grabbed the monitor. Katherine shut the light off as Sam pulled her towards the stairs. She had Dean on her mind the whole time she was going up the stairs. She wanted Dean to be telling her to go to bed with him and sleeping in his arms. She thought of it every night but now knowing he was back…it was much harder.

_**Two Days Later**_

"_Bobby, we've been trying to get a hold of him," _said Katherine. Bobby could hear the worry in her voice, _"He won't answer the phone. Sam doesn't know where he is. He's checked every hotel in town. Where is he?" _Bobby knew she was in tears now. _"What if they took him back? What if-"_

"Katherine just stay calm…just breathe ok. I know where he is. I'll get him and figure out what's going on and I'll call you."

"_Call me right away Bobby please."_

Bobby frowned, "Ok kid…ok." He hung up the phone and pulled up to the small motel Dean has been hiding in for days now a few towns over from Katherine and Sam. "Alright you idjit what are you doing?"

Bobby got out of the car and walked up to Dean's door and knocked.

"I said I don't want any housekeeping!" yelled Dean.

"It's me you idjit! Open up!"

Bobby heard some cursing and a few metal cans and glass hitting together as footsteps neared the door. Bobby watched the door open and Dean squinted at the light. Bobby looked the oldest Winchester over. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white wife beater. Stubble was all around his face and his hair was a mess. He looked like he hasn't seen the light of day since he got back.

"What?" he asked.

"What? Are you kidding me? Let me in you idjit." Bobby pushed Dean out of the way and walked into the room seeing beer cans and bottles throughout the room. Bobby shook his head in disappointment and turned to Dean who closed the door and walked back over to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he asked as he flopped down on the bed and grabbed another beer and opened it up.

"You know Katherine and Sam have been looking for you."

Dean shrugged and looked at him, "I know. Kiki's been calling my phone. I finally shut it off."

Bobby stared at Dean in disappointment. Dean was downing the drink as if it was his chance to survive…or maybe die.

"Get up."

"What?" Dean looked at him.

"You heard me! Get your ass up! There's a kid out there that doesn't know his daddy is alive!"

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah he knows his daddy is alive, Sam's his daddy not me." Dean got up and walked towards the mini fridge.

"Quit throwing yourself a pity party for God's sake and go see your son!"

"He's only my son by blood! The kid thinks Sam is his father!"

"Sam is not his father and you are! And you need to act like it kid! You need to clean yourself up and get over there and be the father that kid needs. The moment and time that most of us hunters don't get to have. You got something we don't."

Dean looked over at him and swallowed hard, "What about Kiki? I need her Bobby. It hurts…I-" Dean was about to tell Bobby something but he couldn't. That was too personal even for him to remember. Dean shook his head dismissing what he was going to say.

"I can't help you there. She's your brother's wife," Dean held back the tears and shook his head, "but if you love her and she loves you then it will all work if you get your head out of your ass."

Dean let out a chuckle and smiled for the first time in days.

"I'm getting my family back."

"Good…now clean up and take a shower you smell worse than my Aunt Carol on a good day."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean grabbed his bag and walked towards the bathroom. He was going to do this. He was going to be there for Charlie and win his Kiki back without hurting Sam. She was his and Sam should have known better not to marry his girl even if he was dead. Yes he asked Sam to protect her and take care of her but marrying her…that was supposed to be his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was biting her nails as she stared out the window waiting for Dean just to pull up anytime hoping and praying he would. But she knew he never would. The phone began to ring and she quickly answered, "Bobby?"

"_Not exactly,"_ said Dean.

"Dean? Oh my God you're ok. Are you ok? How are you? Where've you been?"

Dean chuckled on the other end of the phone, _"You know me…just needed me time." _Katherine let a relaxing smile spread across her face as she leaned her head on the window. She was just glad he was ok. _"I was hoping I could come by."_

"Of course Dean…you are always welcomed here. Please come by and see us."

Dean smiled and felt the tears in his eyes, _"I'll be there soon."_ He hung up and tossed the phone on the bed and looked at Bobby, "How do I look?"

Bobby looked up from the TV and arched an eyebrow, "What do you want me to say? You look handsome as ever?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Thanks Bobby. I'll be back."

Katherine bit her bottom lip as she looked at the phone and then looked at Charlie who was playing with his teething ring, "You're daddy is coming over." She smiled at him and Charlie looked up at her and her smile dropped, "You're daddy is coming over…what should I wear? Oh I look like crap right now!" She picked Charlie up off the floor and she headed up the stairs towards her and Sam's room. She placed Charlie on the bed and went through her closet. "I don't know what to wear. Charlie baby I need help."

She grabbed a red dress and an olive green one, "Ok…which one? Red or green?" She looked at Charlie who wasn't paying attention. She frowned, "When me and your daddy were dating Sam would always help me with my choices. I can't do that now." She sighed and threw the dresses on the floor and flopped down on the bed next to Charlie. He rolled over and smiled at her, "What am I doing baby? I'm with your uncle but I still love your daddy. Ok I'll just wear nice jeans and a nice top sound good?" She gave Charlie a kiss on the head and got up grabbing her clothes.

Once Katherine decided on what to wear she turned to Charlie and smiled, "Ok what do you think?" Charlie looked at her and made a noise. Katherine frowned and looked back in the mirror, "What you don't like? Do you think daddy won't like? Should I change again?" She ran her hand through her hair and heard the doorbell, "Too late to change." She looked at Charlie and smiled, "And you little man are going to knock his socks off. You look adorable as always…just like your father."

Charlie smiled and she walked down the stairs. She smiled at him before she answered the door and she grinned, "Hi."

"Hey," said Dean.

Katherine opened the door more to let him in. He closed the door behind him and looked at her, "You look great."

"Really? Thanks. Charlie helped me, huh baby?" She looked at him and he smiled placing his head on her shoulder, "Don't be shy," she looked at Dean, "Come on we can sit in the living room."

"Alright, hey I got you guys something." The two sat down and she had Charlie sitting on her lap with her arms wrapped around him.

"You didn't have to."

"Well I saw them and thought of you two."

Dean pulled out a small car and Charlie's eyes lit up, "Look baby…look what daddy has," said Katherine and Charlie reached for it. Charlie gave a small smile as he looked at it. "It's a car baby. Just like your room." She looked at Dean and smiled, "He has cars all over his room. I wanted him to grow up like his daddy."

"I hope not too much," he smiled, "That may be bad one of these days."

"There's nothing bad about you." She blushed a little. It was like being with him for the first time. She looked back at Charlie and kissed the side of his head as she rubbed his belly.

"And this is for you," he said pulling out a leather bound journal. She smiled as he handed it to her, "I remember how much you love to write so…"

"Thank you Dean…I love it." She bit on her bottom lip slightly as she looked at it. She smiled looking back into his eyes and seeing hope for once in them, "Well we have something we want to show you…or well sort of help us with."

"Alright what's up?" He watched her get on the floor and she patted the part of the floor across from her, "What are we doing?" He sat across from her.

She grinned, "Well Charlie here is of age to start sitting by himself and we want you to help."

Dean looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean I don't-"

"Neither do I so we just have to trust each other."

Dean nodded as she spread her legs placing Charlie close to her and sitting him up, "Now grab his hands," she told Dean. Dean did as she told him and held his sons hands. Charlie looked at him and that's when Dean noticed that his son trusted him not to let him get hurt. He will never let anything hurt his son and he could always trust him.

"Alright buddy," said Katherine from behind him, "Daddy and I are going to teach you to sit ok?" She kissed the side of his head and looked at Dean, "It's ok to let go…just slow ok?"

Dean nodded as he slowly let go of his son's hands. He smiled as Charlie sat there for a second before he started wobbling then fell back onto Katherine's lap. Charlie looked up at her unsure and Katherine put her hands to her mouth, "Uh oh," she smiled at him, "Did you go boom?"

"Boom?" asked Dean with a smirk as he pulled his leg up and leaned his elbow on his knee.

She slapped his leg and smiled, "Be quiet. Ok…let's try again."For a good fifteen minutes the three continued to bond together.

The afternoon had gone by quickly must to both Dean and Katherine's distaste. They wanted more time together as a family.

Katherine laughed at Dean and he smiled missing that laugh. She was the only thing he ever held onto when he was in Hell. She kept him sane and kept him from saying no every time. She rubbed her hand against his softly with a smile and looked towards Charlie.

"Oh no," she laughed seeing Charlie with his head tilted to the side as he slept in his highchair. "Someone fell asleep."

She got up from the table and picked him up. She kissed his forehead and smiled at Dean, "I'm just gonna put him to bed."

Dean nodded watching her walk up the steps and out of view into one of the bedrooms. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked around the house looking at the pictures again. There was one of Charlie in Katherine's arms when he was first born and it made Dean smile. She looked so proud of him and he knew she had fallen in love with him.

"I still remember that day," she said walking up to him, "Best day of my life…well I should say early morning." Dean smiled, "It was so painful and all I wanted was…you. I wish you were there to see him." She rubbed his back softly, "When they gave him to me I couldn't help but cry because he looked like you and he is a part of you. I promised to take care of him for as long as I lived."

"Thank you," he said looking at her, "For being strong."

"Trust me I wasn't that strong. I had my moments and still do," she shrugged. They both heard the clock strike five and Dean looked at his watch.

"I better get going," he said.

"Oh…you sure?"

Dean hesitated and nodded, "Yeah," he smiled and the two walked towards the door.

"Well…do you know when you'll be back in town?" She opened the door, "I mean for Charlie."

"For Charlie?" he asked with a wink and she blushed. He still had her he knew it. He watched her lean on the door biting her bottom lip. He just wanted to take her in his arms. He loved her so much. "I'm thinking of staying in town for a while."

He watched her eyes widen and brighten up, "Really?"

Dean shrugged, "Seems like a great place to start over," he winked at her, "See ya later babe."

Katherine watched him walk over to his car and she smiled as she waved, "See ya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Thank you all for the reviews! Glad you like and hope you enjoy this chapter too! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Day You Came Back…Is The Day I Fell In Love**

_Katherine was flipping through a magazine sitting on the reclining chair in her living room. She looked up to see the Charles twins fighting back and forth over who was going to win the video game. She smiled shaking her head as she looked back down at the magazine. A few minutes went by when the three of them stopped hearing an engine purr it's way in front of her house._

_Katherine looked up to see the twins stop what they were doing and run over to the couch to look out the window._

_"Katherine! Who is that?"_

_Katherine was a little confused as she stood up and looked out the window. She couldn't help but smile, there was that '67 Chevy Impala just sitting outside her house with the driver waiting as well._

_"I think it's time for you boys to go home."_

_"Aw come on, at least let us go see that beautiful car," said Tommy._

_"Fine but only if he let's you. He's very…selfish about his car."_

_"Who is he?" asked Greg looking at her as they walked to the door._

_"Just an old friend."_

_"Did you two date?" asked Tommy._

_"No."_

_"Did you want to?" asked Greg._

_Katherine shook her head with a laugh, "No." That was a lie. She felt an unusual connection towards Dean the first time they hooked up. She wanted to get to know him more but he left. That was about a year ago. She never expected to see him again._

_The three walked out and there he was standing against the car with that smug smile on his face. Katherine crossed her arms across her chest just raising an eyebrow at him. The twins stood there with their mouths open._

_"Please tell me you didn't adopt two sons while I was gone," said Dean with that annoying smirk on his face._

_"No I am just babysitting and they were just leaving, right boys?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, our mom should be home by now," said Tommy grabbing Greg by the shirt to pull him away from the car. The two boys walked home and Katherine shook her head._

_"Remind me to never have children," she said._

_"Why's that?" Dean asked crossing his arms across his chest._

_"Because they are a handful especially twins." She looked at him, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by and see how my favorite girl was doing." He gave her a charming grin._

_She shook her head with a slight laugh, "Favorite girl huh? Is that favorite girl in this town? Or favorite girl all around?"_

_Dean slightly bit on his bottom lip as he pushed up from the car and walked up to her, "Would you like to know?"_

_Katherine felt a small shiver enter her body and she breathed out a shaky breath. She bit her bottom lip, "Would you like to come in for a beer?"_

_Dean smirked, "Yeah I would." He licked his lips looking her up and down. God knows how long he's been thinking about her and thinking about the next time he would be passing by and get to see her. _

_The next thing the two knew, Dean had her pinned to the bed kissing her. His shirt was off and he was working on her own top. Their lips never left each others in the heat of the moment. She knew she could never deny him. He ground his hips into hers to make her feel exactly what he was feeling. She moaned her hands on the sides of his neck. This man was talented in so many ways. _

_Katherine moved her legs up his waist then felt a vibration in his pocket. She stopped and pulled back. "You're vibrating."_

_Dean smirked, "It's just the toy I brought for you." She slapped his arm and he laughed as she got on his knees and grabbed his phone. He groaned feeling annoyed and picked it up, "Yeah?" Katherine watched as he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Can't you do it by yourself?" He groaned and pouted, "Fine I'll be there but dude you owe me."_

_Dean hung up the phone and sighed heavily. Katherine bit her bottom lip, "Gotta go?"_

_"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "Brothers, never have one."_

_"No worries there, I'm an only child."_

_"Lucky." _

_"Sometimes but it did get lonely." She shrugged as he leaned down and kissed her, "I'll be back."_

_She shook her head, "No you wont." _

_Dean looked into her big brown eyes and cupped her face with his one hand, "I will I promise." He kissed her lips and smirked, "I'll see you later."_

_She gave him a lopsided smile as she watched him grab his shirt and walk out, "I won't hold me breath," she said quietly and rolled over onto her side._

Katherine sat on the edge of the bed staring at the picture of her and Dean standing in front of the Impala. He did come back that day, she was surprised. He stayed for a week, a week of mind blowing pleasure but they also talked, got to know each other which was surprising again for her. The day the picture was taken was the day he left. She didn't expect to hear from him again. A week went by and she got a letter, no return address but when she opened it up she smiled, it was their picture. And deep down inside she knew it wasn't going to be the last time she saw him and it wasn't.

"Hey," said Sam and she looked over her shoulder and quickly folded up the picture placing it under the mattress.

Katherine smiled at him as she got up, "Hey you heading off to work?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be working late. I don't know when I'll be home."

Katherine smiled, "Ok."

"Why don't you and Charlie get out of the house today? It's going to be a beautiful day. Go see Dean and see how hes doing."

Katherine looked up at Sam and placed a hand on his arm, "Are you ok with this?"

Sam smiled, "Of course I am. He's my brother, he's part of the family…our weird dysfunctional family," he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "I'll call you if it's not too late when I'm on my way home."

She smiled at him, "Ok, have a nice day." She watched Sam walk out of the room and a few seconds later heard him talking to Charlie. She smiled, he was a good fill in father for Charlie, but she always wondered in the back of her mind if getting married was the right thing to do. She looked down at her wrist and heard the front door close. She stared down at her tattoo and ran her thumb over Dean's name. She took a deep breath and nodded, she was doing the right thing.

Dean was sitting at the small table going through adds on homes in the area, and apartments. He took a sip of his coffee when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up wondering who it could be.

Once he got to the door he opened it slowly and looked out seeing Katherine and Charlie. He smiled opening the door wider, "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I should have called we were in the neighborhood and-" She saw Dean give her that smirk knowing she was lying because Dean would always tell her he was in the neighborhood, "Ok," she laughed, "We weren't in the nieghborhood, I wanted to come by…is that ok?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah it's more than ok. You're always welcomed." He looked down at Charlie and smiled. Charlie reached out for him and his smile grew as he grabbed him from Katherine, "Hey big guy. You miss your daddy?" He kissed his cheek and Katherine walked in closing the door behind her and placing the baby bag next to the door.

"How's his sitting training going?" he asked as he sat on the bed with Charlie.

"Oh it's going," she laughed as she walked around the room and sat at the table. She looked at the newspaper ads and smiled, "How's looking for a place?"

Dean smirked looking over at her, "Horrible."

"It's a hard market right now. Let me see what I can do." Dean watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and read over the ads. He smiled and looked down at Charlie. He kissed his forehead and sat him up.

"Alright big man you ain't leaving my room until we get you sitting," he said with a smile.

Katherine laughed looking over at him, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck I trained you well didn't I?" he winked at her and she blushed.

"Not in front of our son."

"He's gotta learn sometime."

Katherine glared at him, "Not my baby."

Dean smiled as he slowly let go of Charlie's hands, "With me being his father, hell, he already has the woman screaming genes."

Katherine shook her head laughing as she looked back down at the ads. She rubbed the back of her neck, it has been sore lately. She wasn't sleeping well, not since Dean had come back. Ever since Dean came back she's been having dreams, more like flashbacks of everything that has happened to them and it was waking her up. She took in a deep breath and continued looking at ads. She smiled whenever she heard Dean talking to Charlie. She'd glance over and watch them. Charlie would give him a small smile a few times he would fall on the bed and bounce.

"Hey," whispered Dean with a grin, "Hey Kiki! Look!"

Katherine turned her head and she watched as her son didn't fall over, "Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with her hand and quietly walked over not to disturb Charlie. "My baby knows how to sit."

"Told ya all in the father's touch," he said with a wink. She smiled as she sat next to Dean and then Charlie fell over. She laughed, "That was the longest he's ever been up without anyone helping him." She looked at Dean, "He really needs you around." She placed her hand over his after he helped Charlie back up. He looked down at it and then into her eyes, "Stay with us."

"I don't think thats a good idea-"

"Please Dean it will mean the world to Charlie...and me. He needs you around, he needs you close by."

He stared into her brown eyes, how could he ever tell her no? He smirked as he turned his hand over and held hers. He waited to see what should would do and all she did was hold onto his hand, "Where would I stay? Sam's got the best spot in the house."

Katherine frowned looking away from him. She knew he would throw that in her face one of these days, "We have a room above the garage," she wiped the tear that slid down her face and she looked at him, "You don't have to if you don't want to because you're uncomfortable."

Dean bit his bottom lip as she slowly slid her hand from his and picked Charlie up. She bounced him on her hip and held the tears back, "I just want you there for Charlie."

Dean got up from the bed and walked behind her. He turned her and held her and Charlie close. He closed his eyes and fought back the urge to tell her everything. He just wanted to stay in that moment holding his family close to him, close to his heart. He never wanted to let them go. He loved Sam, Sam was his brother but he had to take back what was rightfully his.

"Hey," he said softly and she looked up at him. He looked down at Charlie and smiled seeing him looking around with those beautiful eyes of his and sucking his thumb. He looked back down at Katherine, "I'll stay with you."

She smiled up at him and Dean couldn't help himself and he saw her not stopping him. Dean leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Katherine felt warmth spread over her at the touch of his lips. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. He was the love of her life and always will be. There will always be feelings there for both of them.

Dean pulled up to Katherine and Sam's home and frowned seeing Sam's car gone. He looked at the time, "Where's Sam?"

"He's just working another late night," she said and looked in the back of the car seeing Charlie asleep. She smiled, "I'll help you get settled in once I get this guy to bed."

The two got out and Dean couldn't help but not like the fact of Katherine and Charlie home alone at night while Sam worked late.

"Does he always work this late?" he asked as he grabbed the baby bag. Katherine pulled Charlie out of the carseat and grabbed the car seat as well but Dean was already behind her and taking it from her.

"A couple nights a week. It's ok Dean, I'm use to it." She smiled up at him.

"I don't like it. He should be home with you and Charlie."

"Well, now that you're here we don't have to worry about Uncle Sam being late now do we?" she smiled at him before walking up the porch steps and unlocking the house. "You can just put that stuff right there. I'll be down in a minute." She kissed Charlie's head and headed upstairs.

The house was silent until Dean heard the baby monitor, "Sleep tight baby, theres no need for nightmares anymore, your daddy is here. He'll protect you from anything. I love you Dean Charles Johnathon Winchester."

Dean stared at the monitor. He didn't know Charlie had nightmares. He heard Katherine walking down the stiars and looked up at her. She was carrying blankets and pillows. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a key.

"You ready?" she asked with a smile as they went out the side door. They walked towards the garage and up the stairs. She unlocked the door and turned the light on. They walked in and she bit her lip, "I can get these boxes and stuff out of here tomorrow."

"No problem," he said with a wink, "I can live with it." He dropped his bag on the bed inside and she placed the pillows and blankets down.

"Well, if there's nothing else you need I guess I'll be heading back in the house."

Dean nodded as he stood up and she watched him. He took her right hand and turned it over. He let a small smile spread across his face seeing his name still on her skin. He ran his thumb over it and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she couldn't hold back any longer. She closed the space between them and kissed him. Dean placed his hand on her waist and kissed her back pulling her to him. The kiss was as if they have never been apart. Dean was never in Hell and everything was right with them. The kiss deepened, Dean's tongue begged for an entrance that she greatly accepted. They were like that for a few more seconds and she parted from his lips. Dean licked his own and opened his eyes to see her brown ones staring into his.

"I gotta go check to make sure Charlie is ok and start dinner." She pulled away and quietly walked out of the room.

When Dean knew she was gone he smiled and said, "And I'm back in the game."

Sam shut off the light in his office and closed the door.

"Hey," said a woman's voice and Sam turned with a smile.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She moaned quietly running her hands up his chest.

They pulled back and he looked into her light blue eyes. "Sam," she said, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, "Just give me time ok. Things are changing."

She gave him a small smile before leaning her head on his chest. Sam knew it was wrong but what other choice did he have. To go with his heart or to go with his brain. Dean was back, Katherine was going to have all the protection she needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note:<em>**_ I need to send out two special thank yous to two people :) Kit-Cat99, I am going to keep thanking you over and over for the awesome banners you did for this story! Guys, the banners are of course on my profile go check them out and thank Kit-Cat99 and read her stories they are amazing! And of course the most awesome person I know...get ready...here it comes...Dean's Sassy Seductress! She helped me with the ideas for this chapter! I only had some and because of Kit-Cat99 and all the reviews for this I wanted to get another chapter up. So thank you everyone for all the reviews and everything to bring the story the love it needs. The story of why Dean is out of Hell will come out soon :)_


End file.
